Counting Stars
by Patch-of-Grey
Summary: Neji is trying to make Tenten's world a little better. She is working three jobs, doesn't rest, and has a five year old daughter named Suta, and an ex-fiancee who keeps popping into the picture. However, his means of trying to reach her emotionally causes the truth to spill out, and un-needed drama to occur. But one thing's for sure; he will always be there for her. (song-ish fic?)
1. Prologue

Prologue

* * *

Living in the city was a wondrous thing. The culture was amazing, the entertainment was spot on, and, even the food was on point. As great as it might be, it is also difficult to keep up with. Living in the city was just something that she was reconsidering. It would be a great help if she moved back in with her parents, or even her older brother. But she wasn't going to bother them about that. She's always wanted a place of her own, and she got it. She was able to speak French, English, Mandarin, Cantonese, and Japanese,and graduated high school as a cheerleader. But she was stuck in this little hole with the love of her life, trying to make it through the days of almost no rest and work. Constant work.

Clenching the small papers in her hands, the brunette punched in numbers into her calculator. The bills were due soon and she didn't want to have to beg for an extra shift and only e able to pay half again. She wanted to spend as much time with her as possible, especially since the weather was warming up. Slamming the recipes onto the old desk, she rubbed her eyes and glanced at the clock. Laying her head down in her arms, she sighed and closed her eyes. She would have to wake up in five hours to get ready for the day. She didn't bother opening the couch sofa; it would wake _her_ up and be a pain to put back together. Breathing in slowly, the brunette smacked her lips together and drifted off to the sounds of cars driving up and down the streets near her apartment building.

"It's time to get up." She called to the one bed room as she cooked eggs on the stove.

Pausing, she listened for any kind of movement.

Nothing.

Walking over to the room, she peeked in and saw her faced down, the covers sprawled about the bed along with a few pillows. Shaking her head, the brunette sat at the edge of the bed and grabbed her ankle. The response that came was a grunt and a kick; followed by a roll over onto her side and curiling up into a ball.

"Wakey-wakey~" she cooed as she shook her shoulders.

Another grunt.

"Guess I'm eating the tomato omelets all by myself then…"

Her head popped up from the pillow and big brown eyes blinked twice. A yawn escaped her lips as she slowly rolled to the edge of the bed and carefully climbed down from it, holding onto the arm of a stuffed kitty toy. Dragging it to the bathroom, she put up the toilet over and began to wake herself up.

The bus was on time, much to the brunette's delight. She was able to get her to school on time and was now heading to a small boutique where she worked part time. It was a simple job really; she cleaned up the scraps of fabric, cleaned the windows, organized the shoes and jewelry, and swept the shop. A very easy going job for the morning, which she was grateful for. She wasn't paid much; she didn't ask to be paid a lot. It was more of a favor that she was doing for a high school friend, but she was getting paid for it. Customers would come in and out of the little boutique, asking for custom applications, or to see the shoes, or to pick up and order that the owner was given the task of creating.

With random threads still attached to her clothing and hair, she would run to the bus stop and catch it going up town, to a gardening job. She would weed and plant the gardens of folks. Even the smallest houses would have the biggest gardens. Unfortunately, she is not allowed to accept tip, it went straight to the boss that owned the small business. When it was cold out, she would bundle herself with a long sleeved sweater and jeans. But since the days were getting warmer, she would choose a white tank top with red shorts and a hat. She would sport her hair in braids and try to get all her work done in one day without being sloppy.

Once she was done there, she would run home and shower. Then catching the bus again, she would ride to her friend's home where she was waiting for her. Together they would go home, sometimes getting ice cream on the way (if she had the cash on her) or getting groceries for that night's dinner.

Cooking was an easy task, since it was just the two of them in the small apartment. While the vegetables were being chopped, she did her homework packet of the day, math, geography, and penmanship. All three subjects in English, Mandarin, and Japanese. Once she was done, the food would have already been on the table, waiting to be eaten. Stories about her classroom activities were stold with great enthusiasm as the brunette listened with a smile on her face. Bath time consisted of bubbles; lots and lots of bubbles. The brunette would scrub away the days dirt off of both of them before wrapping them in a towel and moving to the next room to change. Bed time had a new story every time. She would tell stories about her childhood, her old school life, and even her friends.

Then the cycle started again.

On Thursdays, the brunette had to take her to her godmother's house. They would watch her all weekend and take her to school Monday morning, only to be picked up by the brunette Monday afternoon.

* * *

Living in the city is the most busiest thing. The people were always out and about, working non stop until their shift ended. For some, his shift was 24/7. He came from a rich family, went to the best University, graduated with a PhD in medicine, and lived in his own condo on the top of one of the tallest buildings in the city. It had it's perks, being a doctor, the money was good, he enjoyed working as a private doctor (he had his own clinic) and, he was always willing to take a call during the night; even if it was at 2am.

Such a luxurious life, but a lonely one as well. He moved out of his parents house just before he graduated high school. He didn't make many friends at the university, which allowed him to work more on his studies (thus becoming the great doctor he was today). But he, unfortunately, also lost contact with many of his friends from high school. He still talked to one, a second year in class 2-S. His ability to visit was very limited, but a phone call or a quick text would always work fine.

He would wake up and make himself some coffee and breakfast. Showering he would always wear a button down with slacks and dress shoes. He'd then get into his car and drive down to his clinic at around eleven, his secretary already there sitting at the desk filing papers and answering calls. His appointments were mostly teenagers and adults (children were mostly phone calls in the middle of the night due to high fever or excessive vomiting. But when they did come in he would always have a lollipop waiting for them at the end of every check up.) he would leave the office at 6:30 and grab a quick to go meal with his nurse before driving home. He would shower again and open his laptop with a cup of tea next to him on the desk. Working into the night, he sometimes wouldn't notice the time and would force himself to save his work and close the laptop.

Then the cycle started again.


	2. Life Like a Swinging Vine

Life like a swinging vine

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Pippin (The Musical), or Chicago (The Musical)**_

* * *

Tenten looked down at her phone. She had heard it ring but she was busy planing these morning glories for a client. Taking off her gloves, she checked the ID. Pressing the send button, she held the phone up to her ears and waited for someone to pick up.

"Hello?"

"You called, Shikamaru?" The brunette asked putting her tools into the gardening wagon.

"Yeah, are you still bringing her later? You didn't answer my text yesterday."

"Sorry, I'm trying not to go over my text limit." She replied dragging the wagon over to the shed.

"But yeah. Haku said I have to come into work this weekend since they're down workers again. The owner refuses to hire more help but, whatever." Tenten grumbled.

"Alright, well when you get here there is someone you might want to meet."

"Oh?" She hummed as she closed the hate and walked to the bus stop.

"Yeah. I'll see you when you get here."

"Alright later." She hung up and pocketed the phone.

Jumping into the shower, the brunette scrubbed away at the dirt and grass stains she had been marked with. The old lady who she worked for was so nice to her, thank god. She would show up with a tray of lemonade and cookies for them to share. Sometimes he would even tell her stories of her family and her youth. Tenten would always listen and nod politely. This job wasn't every day. The old lady had sprinklers so she didn't have to go water the plants. But this meant she got paid less. Grabbing a towel, she walked to the bedroom and got dressed in red Capri pants and a white and red Chinese style shirt. Grabbing her keys and wallet, she locked the door and walked to the bus stop.

The teacher smiled as Tenten appeared by the door if the classroom. She would go and tap the little girl with raven hair that was twisted up in a single bun, and a princess braid. She would run to to Tenten, head first into her legs and hug her tight holding onto a stuffed blue, pink, and, black cat that she was given as gift at age 2.

"Suta, go get your bag. It's time to see Auntie Temari and Uncle Shikamaru." Tenten said.

The little girl trotted off to the cubbies where she grabbed her small pink sac and stumbled over to her mother. The teacher handed her pieces of paper. Each were different pictures drawn in crayon. One was of Shikamaru and Temari, she noticed. Temari had a brush in her hand and Shikamaru had what looked to be a chess piece next to him. How accurate, Tenten thought as she looked at the next picture. It was of her stuffed cat, Mei-Rei. The third picture was of a panda. Tenten chuckled at this. Suta would always compare her mother to this lazy animal due to her hair style, and the fact that they were half Chinese. Grabbing her daughter's hand, she led her out of the school and stood in front of the bus stop. Suta bounced up and down as they waited. She always loved going to see her godparents. Even though this occurred almost every week, she would still get excited because there would always be something to do. The bus came and they climbed on. It was only minutes before they reached the house of Shikamaru Nara and Temari Sabaku. The two had been married since Shikamaru started University. Granted they were both hard headed, sassy, and got on each other's nerves all the time; but they still loved each other. And when it came to watching over Suta, they were thrilled to have her over and do family things with her.

"Coming!"

Tenten looked down at Suta, who was still bouncing around, waiting for her godmother to open the door. When the blonde finally did, Suta jumped into her arms with a big smile on her face.

"Hello, Suta! Come in you two!" she said taking the little girl by the hand and leading them inside.

Suta walked ahead into the living room. Tenten let out a sigh as she followed Temari to the kitchen. She was making lunch for them and was almost done at that. Tenten handed her the picture that her daughter drew. The blonde chuckled and put the picture on the refrigerator with a magnet.

"How've you been holding up?" Temari finally asked going back to the stove to turn down the flames.

Tenten shrugged. Bills, work, bills, and more work. It was the usual with her. There was a little patter of footsteps coming toward them. The raven haired little girl poked her head into the kitchen and announced that there was a strange man sitting with Uncle Shikamaru in the living room. Tenten looked at Temari, who gestured her to the living room.

"That must be troublesome, man." Shikamaru said scratching the back of his head.

"You get used to it."

"Get used to what?"

The two men looked at the archway of the living room. Suta held onto her mother's leg. Tenten blinked. He looked so familiar.

"I knew that little cutie looked familiar." the guest smiled at them. "Too bad she ran away before I could ask for her name."

"Neji!" Tenten exclaimed.

"Hello, Tenten. It's been a while." the ivory eyed man replied putting down his cup of tea.

Tenten blinked twice before offering him a bright smile. They haven't seen or heard from each other in years. He had been their for Suta's birth, the year they had graduated from high school. Neji also helped Suta's father get together with the brunette as well. However, he wasn't there when she had named her, three days later. They were best friends, Tenten recalled. But he went away to University to study medicine, they lost touch. Temari had helped her out raising the baby as well as helping her brother with the CEO position he had inherited when their father decided to step down and retire.

"Nice you see you doing well." The bun head commented resting against the frame of the wooden arch.

"I do alright. Being a doctor has it's ups and downs." the Hyuga replied nonchalantly.

"Well, Temari. Let's leave these two to catch up." Shikamaru said as he put a hand on his wife's shoulders and led her out of the room.

Tenten sat herself next to Neji on the couch and brought Suta closer to her. Neji looked between the little girl and the burnette. She had Tenten's skin tone with a blush of freckles on her cheeks. She had big golden brown eyes, just like Tenten. She had her father's hair, that raven color as well as his emotionless face (since she was staring at him). The Hyuga smiled and leaned in a littled to get down the the little girl's level.

"Hello," he said softly.

Suta didn't reply, she just looked at him.

"My name is Hyuga Neji. I am a doctor." he continued.

The girl blinked.

"Dear, why don't you tell mommy's best friend your name?" Tenten said nudging her daughter.

She didn't reply; just held her stuffed cat in her arms. Neji remained still as he the little girl observed him. Children normally found his eyes very fascinating, due to the unusual ivory-lavender color of them; so he was used to being stared at by the youngsters.

"How about a handshake?" Neji slowly extended his hand.

After a moment, Tenten sighed.

"I'm sorry. She isn't very good with meeting new people. When she met Naruto, she started to cry since he was...you know. Him." she chuckled.

"Heh. Don't worry about it. I've had kids kick me, pull my hair; the whole works." the doctor said withdrawing his hand.

"So what brings you out of the blue?" The bun head asked placing Suta on her lap.

Neji leaned back. He had finally established the clinic and he was now on some what steady working hours. The Hyuga wanted to get himself settled before he got back into his social life. But, he did regret not keeping in touch with her, especially after the baby was born. Tenten shook her head. She understood he had his priorities.

"How'd you hold up then?"

"Hm?"

"The University."

Tenten sighed. She had only completed a full year at her University. Money began to get tighter since she moved out of her parents' house and was working. Plus, with the baby she didn't have much time to study, let alone rest. With so much to do, she stopped going to school and became a full time mom. Neji looked at her a bit shocked. She explained that she didn't want to bother her parents or her brother, who was always traveling anyway since he was an athlete.

"Oh, Ten. So you're just working now?"

"Yep. Ino's letting me help out in her boutique. I have a gardening job, part time of course since I need to be home in time to pick up Suta from school." Tenten explained.

"Suta… what a beautiful name." Neji said. "Anyway, having two jobs-"

"Three actually." Tenten corrected him.

"I work at this Cabaret joint in the city with Haku. Remember? He used to live in your old neighborhood before you moved up town."

"Ah, okay. Yes, I remember Haku. He was the foreign Kiri city."

Tenten nodded slowly. She was very thankful of her friends, especially Ino and Haku for getting her jobs; even if she wasn't getting much. There was a beep and Neji dug his hand into his pocket. He looked at her apologetically before taking the phone call. While Neji spoke to whoever it was, the bun head bounced her daughter on her lap. Neji turned around and was amazed at how Tenten was cooing over her daughter. The raven haired little girl was smiling and giggling as Tenten tickled her and bounced her on her lap. She was mother material for sure, he thought, ever since he's known her she's been like that. Caring, sweet...and concerned for her best friends.

"Neji are you listening?"

"Oh, right. Uhm, write the report for the lab to examine. I heard you, Hana, ." he replied.

"It's due Saturday. So hop to it." his secretary snapped before hanging up.

The Hyuga sighed. HIs secretary knew how to keep him on point like his mother. Sitting back down next to the two girls, Neji noticed that Suta's face became emotionless again.

"My...she really is like her father…" Neji murmured.

"Naturally." Tenten hummed to herself. "Was that work?"

"More like my secretary giving me my to do list for the rest of my life. But yeah. Work." Neji shrugged.

The bun head chuckled and glanced over at the clock. She shuffled Suta into the kitchen where Temari was about to put the food on the plates. Walking back into the living room, she noticed Neji on his phone, a serious look on his face. But as soon as she sat down, he closed what he was doing and faced her; giving her his full attention. Neji always did that to her, she thought. He would giver her his undivided attention. He was a gentleman after all; he had to uphold his Hyuga name.

"So, out of curiosity-and you don't have to answer this if you don't want to…" Neji said picking up his tea cup and taking a sip. "When was the last time you have spoken to her father?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. She figured he'd ask one time or another...He would call about twice a month, asking to speak to Suta. The two would be on the phone for a good ten minutes before he would ask to speak with her mother. Tenten would only exchange a few words with him, the conversation being the same everytime; he would ask of her well being and she would reply simply by saying that she was holding up just fine. They didn't bring up the past, even though that...argument... back in high school was the reason Suta was left fatherless in the first place. There was only one time he had come in person to see her and that was during christmas three years ago to give Suta that stuffed cat that was now named Mei-Rei.

"I'm sor-"

"It's ok. I think if he would have stuck around it would have been a bit worse since our relationship back then wasn't a legit one like how he is with _her_ now." Tenten waved him off.

"He tries to be in her life, by my request and his brother's suggestion. But ever since he joined his family's police force and moved to a different town, there hasn't been much going on." _Especially since the phone lines keep getting cut off_. Tenten pursed her lips together.

Neji put a hand on her shoulder.

"Well, if you ever need a break." He reached into his pants, took out his wallet which had a business card on it. "You can call me any time."

Taking a pen from the coffee table he wrote down his personal cell phone number on the back of the card. Tenten took the card and thanked him.

"In all honestly though, I doubt I'll need it." She said.

"Mmmm...let's see about that." he replied smirking at her.

* * *

Tenten sat in the back room of the Cabaret staring at the mirror. She was early, thanks to Neji giving her a ride. The brunette also thanked God that he hadn't entered, or talked to Haku. Knowing Haku, he would start a whole story about all they've been through together. That was the last thing the single mom wanted. Especially in her current situation. It could be that her pride got in the way of accepting any help from people. Temari offered for her and Suta to move in back when she and Shikamaru were newly weds. But Tenten declined, saying that she didn't want to impose. Ino had offered as well, but Tenten declined, Ino lived in a loft and was cluttered with sewing materials. Also, Ino liked to bring boys to her house and there was a big chance she'd try to hook Tenten up with someone she'd meet at a club or a bar.

"Who was that dashing hunk that drove you here? According to Sasame, he was hot as all holy hell."

Tenten chuckled as she applied powder onto her face.

"You remember Neji don't you? He was my best friend in high school."

Haku went wide eyed and pulled up a chair next to her. He took her by the shoulders and looked her dead in the face.

"Is he still single? Do you know if he swings my way? God, I swear if he's just a little bit gay I would so do-"

"He's as straight as parallel lines, Haku." Tenten interjected.

Haku slumped in his seat.

"Don't tell me you're sleeping with him." he murmured crossing his arms over his chest.

Tenten threw her powder puff at him and laughed. She would never, especially since she was a mother. Haku laughed and threw the puff back at her.

"Times get tough, you gotta rock that poll, girl."

"Yeah, except I'm not a stripper." Tenten said. "

"Correction! You are not a stripper _yet!"_ Haku exclaimed.

They both laughed. She could always count on Haku to cheer her up for something or take her out for a well needed drink when she was too stressed for jokes. Sometimes, if Temari and Shikamaru weren't around, She'd bring Suta to work and Hakur would play with her when he could and keep her company. He had introduced the foundations of make up to the five year old. When Tenten scolded him for it, he replied that it was only a matter of time before she got into the bun head's make up bag and have a party. On top of that, whenever Suta would come, the owner, Mei Terumi (also known as Madame Mei), would put a crown on the girl's head and let her wear it for the night. She had taught Tenten how to braid her hair so that it looked like a crown. "Every girl deserves to be a princess at least once in their life." the redhead had told her. Tenten was forever grateful for Madame Mei because she allowed Tenten to bring her daughter to work and allowed the raven haired five year old to sleep on the couch where the girls got ready.

"How is my little Neko Princess?" Haku asked watching as Tenten applied eye shadow and eyeliner.

"Good, she finishes school in a few months. I was thinking about sending her off to my parent's house."

"What about _him?_" Haku asked.

"No. If he wants to see her he knows my number." Tenten replied flatly.

"Still a bit bitter, Ten? Oh come now that was four years ago." the black haired man sighed.

Tenten picked up her eyeliner. She forgave him a long time ago. It was just the fact that she didn't want to chase after someone who didn't want to be looked for. Suta was perfectly fine; she had Haku, Lee, and Shikamaru as male figures in her life. And now hopefully she'll warm up to Neji. Haku ran a hand through his hair. He remembered when she appeared on his doorstep that night with the baby in her arms. Of course it was the middle of the night, and of course it had been raining. He let her stay for a few days until he and Shikamaru were able to move the small amount of stuff from the apartment she shared with him. Tenten was planning on moving out anyway, and it was up to Suta's father whether or not he would follow her. Temari had her eldest brother, Kankuro send some federal agents to look after her and the baby for a while until Tenten was safe with going outside by herself again. A horrible experience, especially for a young girl. But she was strong, and would do anything to protect her child.

"Haku, we're doing the 'Magic to Do' number tonight for the first act instead of the usual." Madame Mei announced as she walked passed them.

Haku sighed.

"Oui, Madame...I suppose i should break out the fish nets then?"

"No not yet. Burlesque night isn't for another month." the redhead said as she looked at him pleasantly.

Madame Mei looked at Tenten who was now applying lip gloss.

"Tonight, you can work the crowd Tenten. I can see it in your face that you overworked yourself again this week."

"...yes, Madame Mei…" she sighed.

"If you keep this up, you'll become sick. Be careful, mon petit." Madame Mei said before walking off to the other girls.

Haku poked her head, causing Tenten to look at him.

"She has a point, you know. It's not healthy working yourself like this."

"I used to endure more than this as a Cheerleader. This is nothing." she said adjusting her ponytail and moving to stand.

"Tenten, that was you _in high school_. Your body's been different ever since you had Suta. I mean you still have that figure and flex, but your stamina has gone down." Haku said grabbing her arm.

Tenten pulled her arm away and glanced at the clock. It was almost time for them to open and they were expecting a full house as usual. Haku watched as she took hold of the pole and looked at him for a moment.

"Haku, I'm a big girl. I can handle myself now." she said before sliding down it to the lower level.

Haku sighed and shook his head. He walked over to his own little vanity and grabbed a hair tie. Pulling his hair back into a bun, he began to apply his make up. for his _Pippin_ number.

* * *

**If you want to see what Suta's hair looks like here is the style accept she has raven hair tutorials/hair-tutorials/curved-dutch-braid-to-messy-bun-tutorial/**


	3. Swing My Heart Across the Line

Swing my heart across the line.

* * *

Tenten felt her phone buzz against her thigh as she carried the box of fabric to the blonde. Setting it down by the designer, she dug out the phone and looked at the screen. A small smile came her face as she read the name for the seventh time in ten minutes. Sending her response, she closed her phone and looked up to find Ino giving her a questionable look.

"Never knew you were one for texting." The Blonde said as she pinned together the seam of a dress she was working on for a client.

"I normally don't," Tenten shrugged. "But I traded in my Data for unlimited texting. So now it's not an issue. Suta just can't watch her videos now when we take the bus."

"Tragic." The designer replied.

It's been a few days since Tenten was reunited with her best friend after about five years. They had so much to catch up on; Tenten spent more time on the phone more than anything when she worked and after she put Suta to bed. She had told Ino about it and the blonde just raised her eyebrows. The brunette figured that would be the response since the other girls only knew Neji as "Hinata's older cousin" or "Tenten's almost but not really boyfriend." They were always together in high school, even when she got into a relationship with Suta's father, she and Neji were still joined at the hip. Tenten's phone went off again.

"If I remember correctly, he wasn't much of a talker." Ino commented as she took the dress off the manikin and walked over to the sewing machine.

"I guess," Tenten replied as she typed her response.

"What does he do again?"

"He's a doctor."

Ino let go of the foot petal and turned to look at her.

"You need to jump on that."

Tenten blinked before letting out a laugh. Her and Neji? Get together? Yeah, right. Just because he was a doctor doesn't mean she was going to start getting all "high school girl" on him for his money. Ino rolled her eyes. And it would be that money that would send her back to University, put Suta in a good private school, and be able to get a better place to live.

"I can do that on my own." Tenten replied reaching for the dress that Ino had finished hemming.

"Look how that's working out for you." Ino murmured getting up. "Why don't you move in with Haku or something? Shikamaru and Temari maybe?"

Tenten hummed to herself as she put the dress on a manikin. Smoothing out the skirt, she shook her head. Shikamaru and Temari were married, she would just be in the way. And Haku liked to bring guys back to his apartment from the bar every now and then; that's not good for Suta to be exposed to. Ino sighed. Surely Haku would try to be more discrete with that if they moved in. He does understand what it means to have a child around since he watches Suta when Tenten is busy at the Cabaret. The bun head turned to the blonde and shook her head. She can handle herself and her child on her own.

"Besides, it's not like _he_ was going to do anything anyway in the condition he was in…"

Ino remained silent; for agreement. She was friends with Tenten's ex, it seemed as though being with the bubbly Chinese girl would help his condition, but it didn't, and Tenten was very cautious about having him around Suta.

_**Bttz**_

Tenten reached for her phone.

"Oh…"

"What is it?" Ino asked.

"He wants to meet me for lunch tomorrow." The bun head said.

"That's it? You don't have to garden for another two weeks so why not?"

"I was going to clean the house this week…" Tenten replied.

"Tenten. That place is spotless. Why don't you go?" Ino grabbed the brunette's phone.

"Ino!" Tenten exclaimed as she reached for it.

The designer typed in a reply and pressed 'send'. Handing her friend back her phone she gave a satisfied smirk. Tenten sighed and pocketed the phone. Great, she thought. She had a lunch date with Neji tomorrow and nothing to wear. The blonde clasped a hand over her shoulder and reminded her that _she was a fahion designer_. Before Tenten could protest, Ino had dragged her to the back where she kept all of the fabrics.

"How about this?" Ino asked pushing her in front of a manikin.

The manikin had blue Capri jeans with green lining. The top was a mid-drift halter top with a flower design. Tenten grunted. She didn't like showing off her stomach ever since she had Suta. Ino undressed the manikin and pulled together another outfit. Long black skinny jeans with a yellow crew-neck tank top with a lace back. Tenten liked the jeans, but the yellow top wasn't her style. Ino took off the top and looked around her shop.

"Are you wearing your hair like that?" Ino said pointing to Tenten's neat twin buns.

"Uh, yeah. I guess." The brunette replied.

Ino went to the back of the shop and got out a white tube top with red trimming and a Chinese style short sleeved red shrug.

"I like this a lot." Tenten said as she looked at the manikin.

"It's Mandarin style. Like a modern version of your traditional." Ino explained.

Tenten nodded.

"How much?" She asked.

"Since you'll never let me give it to you for free, give me twenty bucks for the whole outfit." The blinde replied.

"Deal. I'll have it for you tomorrow before I leave then."

Tenten's phone buzzed.

_Alright, I'll be there at twelve to get you._

The brunette turned to her friend.

"You told him to get me here?" she asked.

"How else were you going to get there by bus? Hell no! He is a Hyuga! Let him drive you around in his fancy car!" Ino exclaimed running a hand through her hair.

Tenten sighed and replied an "Okay" back to Neji before following Ino to the front of the shop.

* * *

"Neji's back in town?"

"Well yeah, He has been for a while. It's just he got his own clinic and is doing very well for himself."

"That's excellent then. Perhaps I should pay him a visit."

"You'll have to call him first, Lee. He's a busy guy."

The bowl cut haired man grunted in understanding as he struck the punching bag in front of him. Rock Lee breathed in, got into his stance, and began throwing continuous punches and kicks to the red bag. Tenten wasn't too far next to him, skipping rope. She had done it all the time as a cheerleader, skipping rope and doing upper body work whenever she could. She also kept up with her flexibility by taking yoga, or stretching on her own. This was the old gym where they would go to work out. Tenten and Lee were known at this gym, which was nice since the owners would give them a discount. Tenten's braids bounced as she jumped. The AC in the place was pumping, so there was that cool breeze when she stopped to take a breath. Lee finally got into his resting pose and stretched his shoulders.

"So when do you see him again?" he asked.

"Tomorrow; He invited me to lunch." Tenten replied as she stopped. "Remind me; I have to get cash when we're done here."

"No problem." Lee gave her thumbs up before picking up his water bottle.

Tenten felt her legs begin to cramp and she sat down in pike (a yoga pose that is another term for "Staff pose" where your legs are stretched out in front of you while sitting and you lean over with a straight back to touch your toes). Tenten's fingers reached passed the tip of her sneakers ash she breathed in. Upon returning to a regular siting position, she noticed Lee looking at her.

"What is it?" she asked.

"You know, you can go over sees and become a professional Cheerleader in the United States. It's a big sport over there." The bushy browed young adult said.

"That's expensive. Plus I would have no one to watch Suta when I compete or have practice. A great thought, but I'm not in the position to take on that opportunity at the moment." Tenten replied going into a straddle position and leaning forward.

Lee shrugged. She had a point, it was expensive. The one they knew in the states was Naruto. The blonde had gone off with his acting career and was on Broadway in New York City. They all knew he was going to be big one day, and god knows he didn't give up until he got where he wanted to go. If she were to go to the States, she would have to go to New York, one of the most expensive states in the US, and hope that Naruto had time to baby sit. But the likely hood of that was slim.

"Hm, I should go pick up Suta soon." Tenten said taking a sip of her water.

"Do you want me to go with you?" Lee asked moving to stand.

"No, it's alright. You have an MMA match soon don't you? You should stay and focus on that. I'll text you when I get home." Tenten said as she stood and moved to leave before he could protest.

* * *

_The next day_

Tenten drummed her finger tips on the counter. There were only a few costumers today, she had noticed. They were all picking up altered dresses or custom made outfits that were ordered. Ino had made her change ten minutes before Neji was due to arrive. The Blonde even sat her down and put on some neutral make up one her. Black eye liner and mascara with cherry lip gloss. On top of it all she was wearing Ino's Lilac perfume. It wasn't really a date, the bun head had told the younger girl. Ino shook her head and simply stated that she should always treat a one on one outing as a date. Tenten grunted, she couldn't afford to buy "date clothing", as Ino put it, for every time she would hang out with some guy. Besides, it's not like she would normally get asked to hang out so casually like this. Glancing at the window, Tenten noticed a silver luxury car pull up in front of the shop.

"Ino, I'm going." Tenten announced as she stepped out of the shop and walked up to the car.

"Just an Ibuprofen will do fine for that pain…yes...make sure she eats something first or else her stomach may disagree with it." Neji side glanced at Tenten as she entered the car. "Yes, that is perfectly normal if she throws it up. Do not worry. Warm drinks and no caffeine will keep them at bay. Try to stay away from sugar as well, it will make them worse. Also, if she is worried about the bloating, have her drink lots of water. Alright…you're welcome. Good bye."

Neji sighed and put his phone in one of the cup holders. He turned to Tenten and gave a small smile.

"Sorry, I had to take that." He said.

"It's fine. What was it?" She asked putting on her seat belt.

Neji hummed to himself. A single father had called him about his twelve year old daughter. She had gotten her period for the first time and was freaking out a bit. Neji had to explain to him that everything was normal and the cramps were just temporary. Tenten gave a chuckle. Her father was the same way when she was that age. She was home with him and started feeling sick. He had called her mother, since he had no idea how to handle a preteen bleeding and in pain. Tenten's mother just told him to keep her in bed with a heading pad and to force her to drink any kind of tea that wasn't Green Tea.

"Hi, by the way." Neji said as he began to drive.

"Heh, Hi." Tenten replied.

"You look great." He said.

"Thanks. You don't look so bad yourself."

"Well, I would hope not. My secretary, Hana, would kill me if I walked into work in Jeans and a T-shirt. It would be nice to though…" Neji replied as he stopped at a red light.

"I hope you don't mind, but, I usually have to be on alert with my phone. So, I'm sorry in advance if I'm occupied with it."

Tenten waved him off. She knew he was busy, so it didn't bother her. It was sweet that he told her though; she appreciated it. The pair drove up to a small café in the heart of the city. The bun head's stomach dropped when she saw the prices. Everything was healthy and organic, which wasn't shocking since Neji was a doctor after all, but expensive. She rummaged through her wallet and sighed. The only thing she could get is a little snack…or a drink and a yogurt. They were seated outside since the weather was nice. Neji had told her to get whatever she wanted. She was about to protest when he stopped her, stating that it was he who invited her out to eat. Tenten knew that he wasn't going to let her pay, he was always like that. She had decided on some jasmine tea with a medium chicken salad sandwich. Neji had ordered a green tea with a grilled chicken salad with roasted red bell peppers. He had always been one of those healthy eaters, especially when he was a teenager. Tenten, on the other hand, ate whatever she wanted, not caring if it was fresh off the farm or deep fried. The food came and the two sat comfortably as Neji told about his University days. The bun head listened with amusement, his stories were full of things he observed while studying, along with his opinions that had Tenten smiling.

"You would have loved it." He said taking a sip of his tea. "Large campus, quiet, small population…and they had a cheer team."

"That's nice. But…" she took a bite of her sandwich.

Neji looked at her for a moment before realizing his error. That's right, he thought. She wanted to become a weapons engineer. She could do a lot of military work and be set for life if she would have finished University. A small sad smile came to his face when Tenten shrugged. But she had other things to deal with first. To break the tension, Neji told her about some of his child patients. It was always the little girls that warmed up to him first.

"Those eyes are charmers." Tenten commented.

"I suppose. But it seems they had no appeal to your daughter." Neji replied.

"She's just shy. Mommy doesn't have too many male friends in her life right now since her father left."

Neji placed his hand on top of hers and smiled at her.

"Well, hopefully I'll be one."

Tenten blinked.

"Of course. You've always been my best friend, Neji."

"Then why don't we hang out more? I can bring you over sometime and we could watch movies, or just hang out like we did in high school?"

"I just need to seek some approval first."

It was Neji's turn to blink.

"From whom?"

Tenten grinned.

"Suta needs to approve you first before we do any of that."

Neji gave an 'ah' before leaning back and sipping at his tea. Then perhaps they should all go out together then one day, a big date with all three of them. Tenten smiled, she would love that.

"But first… and you can say no if you want to since this is a bit sudden…" He set down his tea cup.

"Uh, alright?" she looked at him, unsure of where this was going.

"You and I should go out on a few dates. I'd like to spend some time with you, Tenten." Neji said.

Tenten wasn't quick to nod. Actually she thought about it for a moment. A few dates with her best friend would actually be nice. It would make up for lost time and get her out of the house when she didn't have to do any gardening. But she'd have to speak with Shikamaru and Temari first about keeping Suta overnight a few times.

"So, what do you say?" Neji asked, eyeing her for a reaction.

"I'd love to." She replied.


	4. In My Face There Are Flashing Signs

In My face there are flashing signs

* * *

Whenever Tenten was able to, she would contact Neji to let him know she was free in the afternoon or was being let out early by Ino. Neji would pick her up an they would go out to eat. He would always find a place that was good for both of them, due to their very different eating habits. The Hyuga would never ask her what she wanted; he already knew.

One day he took her to a small sushi restaurant. It wasn't that expensive, she had noticed, even she could afford to get something herself. But as always, the doctor would never allow her to take out her wallet. He would slap down his platinum card so fast she didn't even noticed when he took it out. Another day he took her to a Thai restaurant. He had bought a small bottle of cold sake and desert. Tenten felt spoiled. Neji was treating her to almost everything and she couldn't object... Because he wouldn't allow her to. He always found a way to put a smile on her face, even if it would be but the simplest things.

They would walk down the city streets together, just like they were a bunch of teenagers in high school. She would hold his arm and lace her fingers with his. Neji didn't pull away or stiffen up. He would smile at her and hold he hand tight. Sometimes, they would eat at the park. It was mostly younger children that would run around chasing a ball, or at times a group of teens cutting class and laying down in the grass. The two would sit on the bench sipping coffee and reminiscing about their high school days.

When it was time to pick up her daughter, Neji would offer to take Tenten and Suta home. But Tenten declined, simply stating that the bus ride wasn't that long. She would simply wave him off before entering the school to pick up her daughter.

When they got home, Tenten would get to the kitchen to cook while Suta did her homework, like normal. They would sit at the table and Suta would tell her mother about her day. It was as if nothing ever happen. As of now, Ino was the only one who knew she was hanging out with Neji. She was debating if she should tell Temari or Shikamaru that she was hanging out with him. Was it necessary? Not really. But Temari was one to ask questions if she noticed a change in the usual schedule. Tenten wasn't sure if she was ready to have hat conversation with them yet. It wasn't that she was dating him, they were just hanging out. Two friends hanging out and making up for hold times. There wasn't anything wrong with that. The brunette glanced at her daughter from across the table. She asked her what she thought of mommy's best friend. Suta shrugged and replied with a flat answer that he had weird eyes. Tenten chuckled and asked her what else she thought about him. Once again the little girl shrugged; he seemed ok. He wasn't like Uncle Lee who was loud and liked to work out a lot. He wasn't like uncle Naruto who was always hugging everyone. And he didn't seem to be like Uncle Shikamaru. The next comparison caught Tenten off guard. According to Suta, Neji reminded her of her father, except he looked happier and actually leaned down to talk to her. Tenten looked at her daughter for a moment. Maybe she was right when she thought about it.

And with that thought in her mind, she asked Ino her opinion the next day at work. But all she got was a shrug, and a statement that she had never hung out with the Hyuga, and couldn't make any comparison.

"Why do you ask?" the blonde asked looking up from her laptop.

"Suta brought it up last night. I asked her what she thought about Neji and that's what she told me." The bun head replied.

"Hm, honestly, I wouldn't know. Sorry." Ino commented as she began typing.

Tenten leaned against the wall, the broom in her hand. Was this Suta's way of saying that she doesn't mind him around her? Of course the little girl loved her father. But she wasn't good with meeting new people. Maybe this was her way of saying that she wouldn't mind the Hyuga around? Tenten didn't know; sometimes she couldn't tell what her daughter was thinking half the time.

"By the way, what have you two been doing since I forced you to go out to lunch with him? You never tell me the details." The designer announced from the computer.

"Oh…well…"

Tenten shared her current experiences with the Hyuga. It was a lovely time really. He hasn't changed all that much except he was a working man with a lot of time. Ino hummed behind the computer screen before sitting back.

"That sure sounds like you two are dating, Tenten." She murmured.

Tenten rolled her eyes.

"Ino, I highly doubt-"

"Has he held your hand?"

Tenten squinted at her. Ino took that as a yes.

"Has he taken you to the _best_ kinds of cafes in the city?"

Tenten shoved her hands in her pockets. Ino smirked.

"Wait, Let me guess. He even pays for you even if you can afford it yourself."

"It's not that serious. He's always been like-"

"I've never seen him smile like that before in my life." Ino interrupted.

The blonde watched as Tenten's face came to a bit of a realization. Even though Ino had never known Neji personally, Neji was never one to show warmth or friendly emotions toward anyone who isn't in his close circle…well…just Tenten and his cousin really.

"He's definitely hot though. He always has been. But he was never my tyoe and still isn't." Ino hummed going back to her typing. "I say you ask him about it."

"How dumb am I going to sound if he says that he has no interest…" Tenten huffed,

"He was the one to ask you to lunch in the first place. And you complied. Now he keeps inviting you out, I say you'll be fine." Ino winked at her.

Tenten grabbed the broom and began to sweep. After a moment, Ino spoke again.

"Did you tell Haku? Or Shikamaru?"

The brunette shook her head. She was contenplaing that for a while now. Haku wouldn't have an issue with it she knew that. Suta's god parents might give her a look though…

"You'll never know until you try." Ino chirped.

"You're right." Tenten said.

* * *

"What?! When were you going to tell me this?" Haku exclaimed.

Tenten shushed him as she applied her mascara. The black haired performer huffed and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You know. This could explain why you're looking a little bit more like yourself lately. Maybe he has some magical dick that rejuvenates-"

"Haku! I never said I was sleeping with the man!" Tenten exclaimed, her cheeks getting red.

Haku sighed. He has yet to see the Hyuga for himself since the doctor only drops Tenten off in the front instead of coming inside.

"I swear you are horny all the time." Tenten murmured.

"No honey, I have a sexy imagination. And you're not so clean yourself! I hear how you talk to Sasame about some of these hunky waiters."

Tenten rolled her eyes. Whatever, she thought. Madame Mei could be heard from under the loft level where the girls (and Haku…with the male dancers) got ready. She was spewing something in French to one of the bartenders. Haku shrugged, guessing that their boss was drowning her sorrows in wine again. Tenten returned the shrug. She reached for her brush and twisted her brown curls into a knot, so they didn't bounce in her face. Haku hummed to himself as he glanced at the clock.

"Well, my friend. It's time to get our dear boss and open up this joint." He announced standing from his seat and walking over to the pole.

"By the way, I want to see Mr. Sexy when he drops you off. Drag him inside if you have to." Haku said before sliding down the pole.

The brunette sighed. She didn't want to bring him in here. He'd probably get the wrong idea and take the Cabaret to be some strip joint…he'd probably thing lowly of her. Looking down at her outfit she pursed her lips together. She was wearing an American 1920's flapper dress with a beaded necklace and heels. The back of the short dress was open, so she wasn't wearing a bra, which left the whole Cabaret to see her tan skin. In a way she was practically naked. But then again all the important things were covered.

"Tenten! They're opening the doors soon! We have to get ready for the first act!" Sasame called from below the loft.

Standing, she grabbed hold of the pole and slid down. Making her way to the back of the stage, she looked toward Sasame who was flirting with one of the stage hands.

On her way home, Tenten felt a buzz in her pocket. Looking at the collar Id so realized she had two messages. One from Neji, and one from Suta's father. The bun head looked at Neji's first, being that he was the one who she actually wanted to speak to. He asked her if she was free during the evening time. Tenten thought for a moment. Madame Mei only let her work one weekend night over the summer since she had Suta. So she typed in that she was free Friday nights starting in about a month. His reply came fast.

_Are you still at work?_

Tenten typed in that she had just left and was walking towards the bus stop.

_I know you hate whenever people tell you this, but do me a favor and be careful. I know you've been doing this for a long time but ever since we got back together it's been bugging me that you leave work at three am every weekend by yourself._

Tenten felt herself smile a bit. She had reached the bus stop and the vehicle was inching up to her. Putting in her money, she sat herself in the back and put her legs up on the seat next to her. She was the only one on the bus besides for a few old ladies who seemed to be coming back from "BINGO". Settling herself, she typed her response.

_Of course I'm worried about you. What kind of question is that, Tenten?_

That made Tenten's chest get warm. She replied and he responded.

_Honestly, I would take you home if you'd let me._

She replied.

_You don't have to tell me that. I'm always on call anyway. I am a doctor after all, so it doesn't matter if I'm in the office or at home. Just let me take you home sometimes so I have a piece of mind that you're safe._

She typed and pressed send.

_I know you can handle yourself. But what if a group of men jump you and there's no one around? Lee isn't there and you're body isn't the same as it was before. Just let me take you home._

Pursing her lips together she thought about her response. He was really serious about this…

_Thank you. Now send me your address so I know where I'm going when I take you home tomorrow._

Her fingers hovered over the keys. Tenten hummed to herself.

_At 0230? Yeah, I'll be awake. I normally don't sleep until about four anyway. My clinic opens early, but I don't have to be in until 1100. So, I'll take you home from now on._

She felt her cheeks sting from her smiling expression. She replied.

_Alright, I'll text you when I leave the office tomorrow, Good night Tenten._

The bus reached her stop and she thanked the bus driver. Reaching into her pocket she pulled out her keys and made her way to her living space. Laying in the one bed in her apartment, she picked up her phone again and glared at the message she hadn't checked before. She knew she had to check it; he normally didn't message her on her personal phone unless it was something he couldn't say to Suta. Her brown eyes scanned the message before she replied.

_I want to see her._

Tenten's mood went back to neutral as the next message came when she pressed send.

_Please Tenten. It's been three years, I'm doing a lot better now. I want to see her._

Tenten sent her reply.

_Late August? Alright, How about her birthday?_

Tenten sent her reply.

_That works too. Alright thank you._

Tenten's phone went off again, but she didn't want to check it. She put it on silent and threw it on the night stand before turning over and falling asleep.

* * *

**I love Haku as a sassy gay man. It's just so perf. Anyway, I'm curious to see who you all think Suta's father is. I gave some pretty massive hints if you were paying attention. Also; I want you to give me some dates that neji and tenten should go on BUT BE SURE TO;**

**1) give me a place**

**2) Time of day (remember, Tenten works in the mornings for Ino, and she works weekends at night for Madame Mei**

**3) give me a cute flirty quote that Neji should say to her (try to not be cheesey. But one cheesey one is ok...I guess lol)**

**4) How does the date end? (DO NOT GIVE ME THEY GO TO NEJI'S PLACE OR TENTEN'S PLACE...That's later in the story ;) ) (Also don't hesitate to make the date not work out! Remember Tenten and Neji are still best friends! Stuff happends! Maybe the date has a moment where it sucks and then something happends that makes them both have a great time! I want those details!**

**I might not do all of the requests just to get the story rolling once I feel that they have done enough!**

**But I'm really happy that Down Under Wripples and this story, Counting Stars, are doing so well with you guys! I know with Neji's death and all the Nejiten ship (And the other neji ships I mean hell I ship Neji with sasuke now too..), but that doesn't mean you can't still ship Neji and Tenten (or hoever you ship Neji with...)**

**Can't wait to hear what you all come up with! I'm probably going to pic about 5 ideas so shoot them at me! ~ P.O.G**


	5. Seek it out and ye shall find

Seek it out and ye shall find.

* * *

Tenten sat in Neji's car as they drove down the city streets. Ino was on vacation for a good week and she had completed her gardening contract with the old lady she worked for. Now working only weekends, Tenten found herself having a lot of free time on her hands. Luckily, Ino had given her some extra money in her pay check without telling her, so she was able to pay off the bills in whole. When she told Neji, he was very pleased. He jumped on the opportunity to spend time with her as much as she could. When Tenten asked him about the clinic, he replied that since he was on call all the time and there are other doctors there (which he personally handpicked from his graduating class of the medical university), we wasn't needed. The bun head had just shrugged, not questioning him. He would always ask about Suta, who was going to finish school in about a week, and she would reply that she was doing very well and still thought he was weird. That made the Hyuga chuckle and shake his head. She was a tough cookie, he thought.

"So, where are we going exactly?" Tenten asked.

"I was thinking that we should take a trip back to the old field. You know, just to see how it's still standing."

Tenten nodded. Neji had found a parking spot about a block away from their high school sports field. They walked up to the gate and entered into the track. Tenten took in a breath and looked around. I was home, she thought. Neji walked over and stood at one of the starting lines of the track field. Tenten watched as he kicked at the ground and looked around.

Back in high school, Neji wasn't one for sports. He would normally just work out by himself and study. But their second year, Tenten convinced Neji to join the track team, and the Karate club. And he was happy she did. He was captain of the karate club with Rock Lee as his Co- captain. When it came to track… good luck keeping up with him. Tenten never knew that he would get so into the sports and still keep his grade at a high. She loved the look on his face when he ran around the track. He was so calm, but so determine at the same time. Sometimes he would stay an extra few minutes just to run a few more laps or jump over a few more hurtles after practice. Looking at him now, you would have never guessed that he was a track star, or captain of the Karate club. He wasn't a muscle head like Lee, but he took his work very seriously. A smile came to her face as she remembered a teenage Neji in his track uniform, sprinting around the track. All the others would see is his pony tail, training behind him.

The Hyuga blinked and looked over at his best friend. She was looking over at a small area were the Cheerleaders would be during the games. Freshmen year, he remembered, she had no intention of becoming a cheerleader at all. But, she did try out with the impression that she would never get in anyway. It turned out due to her athletic ability and flex; she was accepted into the cheer team with open arms and short skirts. Oh those skirts…Neji remembered when she came up to him one day during lunch wearing her uniform. He had to do a double take before it processed in his mind that it was Tenten standing before him, high pony tail, short skirt, and a big navy blue and white bow sitting on top her head. She wore make up and looked like one of those cheer girls out of a magazine. He admitted he loved her in that uniform. That uniform hugged her curves perfectly; especially the skirt. It made her legs look like they went on for miles. The best part was, if she wasn't in uniform you would have never thought she was an All Star Cheerleader. She wore baggy clothing, had her hair in two buns, wasn't very preppy and would rather hang with the boys at lunch then her squad. It was mind blowing, and yet there she would be, uniform and pompoms, cheering on the sports teams as well as competing against other All Star Cheerleading teams. He would remember during his track meets looking over at the cheer, seeing her smile at him and wave those pompoms in the air. The Hyuga would also remember seeing her in the stands, after he would run a few extra laps after practice, waiting for him in her uniform to walk her home.

"Hey…Over here." Tenten called to him.

Neji followed her to behind the bleachers. Oh yes, he though, A lot of memories here.

"I remember this is where you changed out of the uniform and you made me stand watch."

Tenten laughed. She remembered that very well. She wanted to go home but it was late, so she started to strip into her panties and bra right in front of him and walked home in her spare clothes.

"I remember I found you here hiding from a few of the girls. Your fan club wasn't really that bright." Tenten said.

Neji laughed and shook his head.

"This is where you and I stayed when it began pouring during a half time game." Neji said.

He had accompanied Tenten to an American football game she was cheering at and it had suddenly begun to pour. He had to push to the crowd to get to her, he remembered. Once he got to her, he took off his track jacket and covered her until they found some shelter; which was behind the bleachers. Everyone had been shuffling to get to their cars, so they decided to wait a little until heading out.

"This is also where you introduced me to him…" Tenten murmured.

Neji's face fell a little. Suta's father was a friend of his on the track team. He had been checking Tenten out for a while during their second year of high school and had asked Neji to introduce them. At first, Neji was a bit hesitant due to his friend's awkward nature, but he did so anyway thinking that he wanted to be friends with her simply because she was friends with him. He had brought the raven haired underclassmen to meet with her under the bleachers one day. Of course his friend was as awkward as can be and was instantly frozen on the spot when he saw her in her cheer uniform. Tenten, of course, cocked an eyebrow at the both of him and asked who the freshman was. Neji sighed and introduced the two. Tenten offered a small smile when the raven haired track member pursed his lips together. But it was when Neji would find his friend with Tenten all the time that he pieced together what was going on. The Hyuga sat back and watched as his friend became Tenten's friend in just a matter of a month. Although the brunette would always find her way back to the Hyuga, the look in her eyes had changed. It wasn't long before the news of his friend and Tenten became public that they were now a couple. He had become more arrogant, Neji noticed. He held his head up and proudly presented her as his girlfriend to whoever asked. This went on through graduation. But even through all of that, Tenten still managed to find her way back to Neji's side, as a best friend.

"This is also where you told me you were pregnant with Suta." Neji commented.

"Yeah, that's right…I swear, at that moment I was at my worst…" Tenten sighed leaning against a metal pole.

Neji cocked his head to the side and took her hand into his.

"I've seen you at your worst. And I still think you're the best." Neji smiled at her. "Honestly, I mean that."

Tenten blinked before smiling at him. Of course, she thought. They stood there for another few moments.

"So, uh… question…" Neji squeezed her hand.

"Shoot." Tenten nodded at him.

"Back then…where you really happy with him? I kind of wondered for a long time if I made the right decision in introducing you two…" He asked.

Tenten shrugged. At first it was nice; Suta's father was cute, timid, and open to do a lot of things.

"It got a little annoying after a while though," The bun head announced.

Neji cocked his head to the side once more, so Tenten elaborated.

"I'd rather hear a guy say 'I made plans for us' instead of the usual…'I don't know, it's whatever you want to do.'"

Neji blinked. So that's why she tried to hang out with him a lot their third year. She was getting a bit bored. Well…at least until the baby…

"Hey, let's head out to eat." Neji said after a moment.

Tenten nodded and followed him back to the car, her hand still in his. They drove down into the city and he took her to a nice Italian restaurant where he paid and dropped her off at Shikamaru's house. The lazy professor was playing GO with Suta, who was staring intensely at the board. He was a bit surprised to see Neji with her. The Nara offered him to come inside for tea, and the Hyuga accepted. Tenten and Neji sat on the couch as they watched the little girl try to make up a plan. The two can see the gears turning in her head. She was a smart girl, Neji noted. Just like her father. Both Neji and Tenten jumped as Tenten's phone buzzed in her pocket. Pulling it out, Tenten scanned the name and cocked an eyebrow.

_Hello, Tenten. It's been a while. I'm sorry I haven't been up to par with Suta._

She smiled a bit. Neji then glanced over her shoulder. Oh, he thought.

_Haha, busy as I'll ever be, actually. I was going to take a trip down your way to drop off some clothing for Suta._

The bun head replied.

_Well, you know how mom gets, especially when it comes to her granddaughter._

She replied.

_I should be around in, say…three days? Maybe I can take you and Suta out for lunch or to the park or something since I don't have to be back home so quickly._

Tenten glanced at her daughter before replying.

_Okay, we can do that too. I'll message you when I'm around then._

Tenten closed her phone and noticed that Neji was looking at her.

"What?" She asked.

"Nothing…I didn't think you still kept in touch with the family…"

Tenten shrugged. Just because things didn't work out with Suta's father doesn't mean that the rest of his family stopped caring about the baby. Besides, she was the next generation.

"Mommy, look! I beat Uncle Shika!" Suta exclaimed.

Tenten and Neji looked at the Go board. Indeed, she did. Neji smirked as he saw the look on Shikamaru's face. He had let his god daughter win against him.

"She's a smart kid." Shikamaru murmured.

* * *

**Alright. This is what I'm going to do now. I have seen two requests and have done one. The second request I'm going to hold off of until the last one shot-ish chapter. So here's a few ideas for the next encounters:**

**Neji suggests that they go to an old arcade and relive some things they used to do in high school.**

**Go to the gym together.**

**Tenten runs into Neji at the super market, she invites him back for dinner. Suta is still a bit quiet but, she acknowledges that Neji is now here to stay in their lives.**

**Well I'm gonna choose the one that gets the most votes. If you really want a scenario, have your friends vote too by posting a review with the letter they want.~ POG**


	6. Old, but I'm not that old

Old, but I'm not that old.

* * *

**just to say, I'm using my iPod to type this up so don't mind some of the punctuation...I would fix it buuuuttttt...lazy...lol ~Patch Of Grey**

* * *

Tenten sat on her couch. Suta was packing her bags to see her grandparents for the first two weeks of the summer, which left the bun head to herself. But summer was the hardest time for her since Ino was on vacation, and her cousin Deidara didn't need any help since he was pretty famous and well known in the fashion world. The contract was up for the gardening job, and the old lady had snuck her a nice tip in the mail when they last met. With that, Tenten was able to pay the rent plus the cable bill. Now, she was to herself. It was great, she thought. A break from everything is what she needed. But she also got bored and would laze around on her sofa and watch tv, or clean the already spotless apartment. Temari and Shikamaru travel to see the Sabaku family around this time as well, so she can't hang out with them (although Temari insisted she come with them to spend some time with Gaara; she refused naturally.)

Her phone buzzed.

/-hey, are you busy tomorrow?"

Tenten replied.

/- oh good. You won't believe what I found near the mall the other day. I'll pick you up tomorrow morning."

The bun head closed her phone and called out to her daughter. Suta came stumbling in with a large back pack and her stuffed kitten. Grabbing her keys, they headed down stairs and waited for the bus.

"I hope grandma made steamed dumplings..." The little girl murmured as they sat on the bus to the terminal.

"I hope so too. She makes very good dumplings."

"Very good!" Suta agreed.

Tenten chuckled and grabbed her daughter's hand once they reached the terminal. Her parents lived about four hours away from the city. They chose the country side for the quiet and amount of land they can have since they both grew up in the busy city of another country. Climbing into another bus, Suta laid her head on her mother's lap and fell asleep with in the first hour of the ride. Tenten glanced out the window and watched as the buildings turned into highways, into grassy plains. She admitted she missed it out there, but being the city girl she was, she could never bring herself to move like her parents did after she graduated. Tenten herself ended up closing her eyes for the rest of the ride.

Her parents were waiting for them at the terminal as they got off the bus. Suta ran head first into Tenteb's mother. Xiao-Lin was a petit woman with long curly brown hair and golden eyes. Fei-Ten was a muscular veteran who had short shaggy brown hair and brown eyes, he was tan and looked intimidating at first glance.

"Hi, daddy." Tenten said as she hugged her father.

"I do wish you would call more often. I worry about you, you know." He replied in Mandarin, returning the hug and kissing his daughter's forehead.

"I've been busy. Sorry," she explained.

Xiao-Lin kissed her daughter's cheek and led them to the car. Tenten sat in the front while her mother stayed in the back with Suta, talking about dinner. Fei-Ten drove silently. After a while they pulled up to a house with a large garden and a fountain. Suta jumped out the car and ran inside the house. The three adults followed after. Tenten glanced around the house upon entering, it was spotless. Pictures were framed of her and her brother's childhood, along with medals and trophies they have earned over the years.

"Whoa, hey there."

Tenten's head snapped toward the voice. A tall brunette walked out of the kitchen with Tenten's daughter attached to his leg. He smiled brightly when he spotted the bun head.

"Hey, Ten. How's it been?"

"Shin! I didn't know you were home." She exclaimed and walked over to hug her older brother.

Shin-Ten held up his wrists. They had bandages around them and he looked like he just took his pain medication judging by the bags under his eyes.

"Wrist surgery. Coach didn't want me to strain myself after so he benched me. So, I thought I'd come home since I'm down for the season." Shin-Ten explained.

Tenten nodded. Xiao-Lin ushered them into the kitchen where she began to boil water for the dumplings; just as Suta wanted. They all talked and chatted about their recent adventures with life and ate comfortably. Tenten missed doing this with them. She has been so busy that she only gets to see her parents once over the summer...and maybe holidays.

"I should get going. I have a bus to catch." Tenten announced over tea.

Shin waved at her.

"I'll drive you. I'm headed to the city anyway."

Tenten nodded. She knew if she said no he would drag her out the house and throw her in the backseat of his fancy car. He's done it before. Saying goodbye, the Hua siblings walked out to the garage where Shin had parked his red sports car. Tenten claimed into the front seat and put on her seat belt.

"Isn't it bad to drive with broken wrists?" She asked.

"It's also bad to drive in pain medication. But as you know, I'm a bit hard headed." Shin hummed as he cranked up his music and pulled out the garage.

The ride was smooth. His car was definitely a luxury with the leather interior and speed. The spoke about what they've been up to and shared their problems, like the old days. When Tenten brought up Neji, Shin cocked an eyebrow.

"That's a name I haven't heard in a while. He's back in town?" Shin-Ten asked.

"He's been back,"she replied. "He's a doctor now."

"I saw that coming. It fits him. Either that or a detective."

Tenten nodded. She agreed.

"So are you two hanging out again?"

"We went on a few dates. We're both buys but we try."

"That's good. Has Suta met him?"

Tenten recalled when she took her to Shikamaru's. Shin laughed when she gave Suta's reaction. He expected nothing less.

"She says Neji reminds her of her father. I can't see it though."

Shin clicked his tongue. For someone who doesn't know Neji very well, there can be a lot of debate able comparisons. Tenten knows Neji probably better than any if their friends, so she would disagree naturally.

"Has that bastard contacted you?"

"Yeah, he wants to see Suta. But his brother is actually coming today to drop off some clothing for Suta. That's why I wanted to head home early."

Shin-Ten nodded.

"Nice to see he still takes interest."

Tenten snorted.

Tenten walked upstairs to her brother's apartment and looked around. It was a bit dusty, but he was rarely home. The luxury apartment was offered to her by him; naturally she declined.

Shin-Ten whistled her to a closet. He pulled out a box and opened it. Tenten glanced inside and nearly jumped back. It was her old cheer uniform. Reaching in, she held up the pompoms.

"I had it pressed and cleaned. I have a frame for it so you can hang it up at the apartment." Shin said pointing to the larger rectangular box at the corner of the room.

"Is my bow still here?" She asked,

"Yep. At the bottom. I know the bow is the most important thing to a cheerleader. You'd never let me forget it." Her older brother said reaching in and pulling it out.

The bow was large. It was navy blue with white trimming and sequence. Tenten put the pompoms down and took the bow.

"If you want we can frame it later this week. I have some appointments to deal with so we can't do it this at the moment." Shin explained.

"That's fine. I'll take it home." Tenten replied putting the bow back in the box.

Shin loaded the boxes into his car and drove to his sister's apartment. He helped her upstairs and hugged her goodbye. Tenten brought the boxes inside and sighed. Taking out her phone, she sent Neji a text.

* * *

There was a knock on the door an hour later. Tenten looked through the peep hole and undid the locks. A tall black haired man looked at her with a kind face; he held a box.

"Nice to see you after so long, Tenten." He said.

"Like wise, Itachi. Hope the ride wasn't too terrible." Tenten replied.

"City traffic never changes unfortunately." He replied putting the box on the floor near the couch.

Tenten took a seat near the box and opened it. It was all new clothing, Itachi had explained. Tenten looked through every article of clothing. Shirts, skirts and dresses; all in the family colors.

"She would like these." Tenten said closing the box.

"Good, I hope so. My mother wouldn't stop fussing over this until I took her to the outlets." Itachi sighed.

"Do you want some tea? I could make something if you want." Tenten offered.

"Tea would be nice." Itachi replied.

Tenten nodded and stood. She walked over to the kitchen and put the kettle on the stove.

"So, where is my niece anyway?"

"Oh, you missed her by a few hours. I took her to my parent's house for two weeks." Tenten replied handing him a tea cup.

"Was she informed I was coming?" Itachi asked.

"No. If I told her, she wouldn't want to leave and want to go back with you. But you're a busy person-"

"You know I don't mind. I rarely go out on the field anymore since we have new members of public security." Itachi cut her off.

Tenten smiled. Itachi was always very kind to her. When she first met him, she found him to be very intimidating. However, he remained kind. Her ex had told her that he usually didn't interact with his friends or people he introduced him to. But for some reason, Itachi wasn't like that with her. When she brought it up later on after she had Suta, he simply said that he had a feeling this would happen.

"Did you see this happening too?" Tenten asked quietly.

Itachi looked at her curiously.

"This whole thing..." She was referring to her break up and her living condition.

"Yes." He replied softly."However, I felt you didn't want any support from my family after all that."

"That's why you waited two years until contacting me." Tenten commented.

Itachi nodded. He wasn't one to cross boundaries.

"Well, she does miss you, and her father." The bun head continued.

"He has a house nurse now." Itachi announced.

"They got him a nurse?"

"Just for observation. They changed his meds."

"Ah..."

"But he is improving slowly. Although, he does have his moments..." Itachi murmured before smiling.

"He tells me that he is coming to see her soon. If you'd like, I'll come as well if you are unsure."

Tenten gave a small smile.

"Yeah, that'd be nice."

Itachi nodded and finished his tea. He stood announcing that he heading back home. Tenten led him to the door and waved him out. It was always a pleasure seeing Itachi.

* * *

Tenten got out the shower and looked over her clothing. Casual? Might as well...it was just Neji after all. But she still wanted to look a bit presentable. In this she was glad to have such a glamorous friend like Ino. She had bought outfits from her back when she first started at the cabaret. Pulling on a pink shirt with dark green skinny jeans, she tied her hair and made herself some coffee. Then her phone buzzed.

-/I'm downstairs."

Tenten grabbed her keys and locked her door before heading down to her best friend's car. Neji was on his phone; naturally. When she put on her seat belt, he locked his phone and turned to her. Reaching over, he hugged her and kissed her cheek. A simple greeting.

"So, where are we going?" She asked.

"Well, let's get some breakfast first. It doesn't open until eleven." He said pulling out if his parking spot.

He drove up to this little diner near the mall. They sat in a booth by one of the windows. They each ordered food and sat comfortably for a little bit. It was only ten when they decided to walk around the mall. They looked through the windows and poked their heads into the stores. By the time eleven had rolled around, the two were in a shoe shop. Tenten had found a pair of heels that appealed to her eye. They were red pumps with black ballet lace up ribbons. She had tried them on but put them back once she saw the price.

"So where are we going?" Tenten asked as they walked down the block from the mall.

"Here." Neji said pointing.

Tenten peered to her left. It was an arcade. She walked over and laughed. They haven't been to an arcade since they were second years in high school. Neji went to the counter and got a bunch of coins for them. Tenten went straight to the basketball and skii ball section. Of course, she beat him. She was always amazing at these kinds of things. Neji always wondered why she never joined the basketball team or the girls softball team.

"Oh look! Air hockey." She exclaimed and walked over to the table.

"I haven't played this in years." Neji commented putting a few coins.

He didn't stand a chance, he knew. But she was having a grand time and that's all he wanted. However, when it came to the fighting games, he did have a few winning rounds. He held the famous Hyuga smirk even when she won (he let her win). Then it came to the racing games.

"Shit..." She groaned.

Neji let out a laugh, having come in first place again. Tenten puffed up her cheeks and crossed her arms over her chest, demanding a rematch.

"How about you practice first. Here," he put in some coins for her.

Neji stood over and watched as she struggled to keep the car in lane. Since it was a racing game, the cars available had intense speed, but not good handling. Reaching down, he laid his hands on hers and helped her straighten the wheel. His hair pooled over her, causing her to look up at him. His touch was firm, but gentle as he guided her. He was so close to her; She inhaled...

"Cologne?"

Neji hummed and glanced down at her.

"Too much?" He asked.

"No...uh... I never knew you were into cologne..." She replied shrugging.

"Oh, er-" he pursed his lips together. "-I only wear it during occasions that I feel are needed..."

Tenten cocked her head to the side. She wasn't sure what to think about his statement. He was also so clean, she thought. But he didn't seem like the person to apply something extra.

"Oh, look at that, third this time..." He said causing her to glance back at the screen.

"That only because you helped me." She groaned.

Neji let out a chuckle and moved his hands from hers. They moved on to the next activity that both always had a blast playing; Dance Dance Revolution.

"Oh god. I can't remember the last time I played DDR with you." Neji replied stepping onto the platform.

"Prepare to get whooped!" Tenten exclaimed choosing a song.

The arrows appeared on the screen almost instantly. It took Neji a moment to get into the flow of the dance. Tenten, on the other hand, was hitting the steps with such ease that it looked like she had been practicing for years. The song ended and Tenten was victorious.

"Again." He challenged.

"Determined to beat me at my own game, Hyuga?" She teased bouncing in place.

Neji tied his hair up into a high pony tail.

"Naturally. Don't disappoint me, Hua." He replied picking the next song.

It was a bit smoother this time since there was an intro. But when the arrows appeared it was like lighting. He was a head by a few points, surprisingly. But then came the drop before the chorus.

"Fuck!" He exclaimed.

He was too early with the gold move. Tenten laughed at his annoyance. Once again, she was victorious.

"You almost had me there!" She said.

"You got lucky."

Tenten laughed and attached herself to his arm. She rested her cheek against it and looked up at him.

"It's nice to are you haven't changed all that much."

Neji rolled his eyes but smiled down at her. They wasted the coins and walked out of the arcade. Tenten was glancing at him for a few moments before he noticed. What was she looking at? He followed her gaze to the back of his head. Oh, his hair. He reached up to take it out of the pony tail but she yanked it.

"No don't! It looks good up." She said.

"I really only keep it up for work, Tenten." He said pulling it back to its original style.

They walked back to the car. Neji put on his seat belt and asked about food.

"You know I eat almost anything." She replied.

"I also know you prefer Chinese food." He commented pulling out.

"We don't have to you know. I cook Chinese style at home all the-"

"Mmm, no. I'm taking you to Chinese." He cut her off.

Tenten rolled her eyes and sat back. No point in arguing with him.


	7. Young, but I'm not that Bold

**Sorry this took so long….~POG**

* * *

Young, but I'm not that bold.

* * *

Tenten sat awkwardly as she waited on the couch for Neji to arrive. Suta sat next to her back straight, holding Mei-Rei. She had a small back pack set down near her as well. Why couldn't the clock move any faster? She thought. Today was definitely something to look forward to. After many dates with the Hyuga, it was Suta's turn to have a date with the doctor. At first Tenten was a bit hesitant, recalling her daughter's first encounter with Neji, but he had convinced her over dinner to let him hang out with her for a day and they'll see what happens from there on. And indeed the little five year old gave her mother a face when she was told of the plans. But she didn't object, which surprised the young woman a bit. After a moment, Tenten's phone buzzed.

"Come on, Suta. He's down stairs." The brunette said standing up.

The two walked down to meet the doctor who stood in front of his car. Tenten eyed him curiously. He wore nice black jeans and a grey button down and black high top sneakers. _Even in his casual clothing he looks so professional_, she thought. Suta marched up to him, dragging her mother by the hand. Neji offered her a small smile before opening the door to the back seat of his car. Closing it, he looked over at his best friend and sweat dropped.

"You'll be fine." She told him.

"I hope so. If she's anything like her father, I'm going to have to work extra." Neji murmured.

Tenten laughed and shook her head.

"Any allergies or things she doesn't like?" he asked.

"No allergies. But she doesn't eat sweet stuff. If you get lucky she'll ask for ice cream. That's the only sweet thing she'll eat." Tenten explained. "She's not picky either, but she loves dumplings."

Neji nodded.

"Good to know. So what will you be up to today then?" he asked.

"Haku is taking me out to do some shopping since we got paid recently. I'm not gonna buy too much since I have bills this week."

"You know if you need money-"

"Don't even try." She lifted her chin at him.

Neji chuckled and kissed her cheek before getting into the car himself. He rolled down the window to the back seat so Tenten could say good bye to her daughter.

"Remember what I told you." Tenten murmured.

Suta nodded and waved. Neji shot her a small smile before pulling out and driving off into the city. They should be fine, she told herself before heading back upstairs.

* * *

Neji sighed to himself as he waited at a red light. He should be a pro at his really. He deals with kids all the time, this should be simple…right? He glanced at the rearview mirror at the little girl. Suta was watching the people walk on the sidewalk from the window. The Hyuga sweat dropped. Tenten was a bubbly, bright girl. However, Suta was still an Uchiha. Lucky, Tenten had given him some ideas that Suta would be interested in. He was able to pick form the list easily; he picked the one that reminded him most of Tenten when they were in high school.

Pulling up to a museum, Neji found a parking spot in the front so that they wouldn't have to walk too far. He opened the door for Suta and watched as she exited his car.

"Since you're hanging out with me today, I decided to look into some places you'd like to go…" Neji said.

"…"

"Uh, so I thought this was a good idea." Neji extended his had to her.

Suta looked between his hand and the doctor before shrugging him off and walking a head. The Hyuga watched in amazement as the little girl brushed him off. Inwardly, he huffed. For such an adorable little girl, she was sure stubborn; _like her father_, he groaned. They entered the museum and walked up to the front desk. The person at the desk led them to the fourth floor, where they kept the exhibit about space. Neji observed the little girl as they walked around the exhibits together. The look in her eyes showed a spark of interest, he noticed. This was good in the fact that he found something that she would enjoy. In the back of his mind, Neji could manifest a younger version of his best friend; walking around this exhibit with her face lit up.

"Here we are, sir." The person from the front desk announced as they stopped in front of a door.

"Yes, thank you." Neji replied.

As the person walked away, the ivory eyed man reached for the door handle. He turned to the little girl who had her back to him, still in awe at the exhibits they had passed.

"Come, Suta. There's more to see in the Astrology room." He called to her.

Suta turned and walked over to him. The room had chairs in around the outside of room. A large projector and computer were set in the middle. Some people were already seated, she noted. Neji tapped her shoulder and led her to one of the middle rows.

"Just lay back…and look up." Neji said.

Suta cocked an eyebrow. The room became dark and the projector was turned on. The ceiling was filled with little dots, some of them large, some of them small.

"This is called a planetarium. With this, scientists can observe the constellations, planets… and anything else they find out there." Neji explained.

The announcer began to narrate the guided tour of the solar system. Suta's eyes lit up as the star constellations were explained and the planets began to appear. They were so bright; they reminded Suta of little fire flies that she would see walking home sometimes with her mother. She loosened her grip on Mei-Rei as she watched the sky change again to the galaxy. Neji glanced over at her and could make out what looked to be a small smile from the little girl. And with that, he realized he was nervous for no reason. Pleasing a five year old isn't that difficult…but then again, he had to remember who her parents are. Once the presentation was over, the two walked around the exhibit space. Suta observed each exhibit intensely. Neji read aloud each description and theory to her. Although she didn't respond back, he knew that she was listening and absorbing every word. After they went around the whole floor, he took her back downstairs and started from the bottom floor of the museum. Suta wasn't too crazy about the human nature exhibit, but she did enjoy going into the green house and being kissed by butterflies.

Exiting the museum, the pair headed back to Neji's car and drove off into the city's food center. There were plenty of restaurants to pick from; however the ivory eyed man recalled his best friend's words about dumplings. He knew that noting beat home cooking, but he knew a place that came close to. There was a small section of the city that inhabited small businesses. One of these is a small Chinese store, owned by a family that moved to this city about five years ago (he only knew that because the old woman would always bring up stories about the old days back where she was from). Parking in front, he opened the door for Suta and led her inside. They were seated at a table near the window and given menus. Suta looked down and pursed her lips together, unsure of what to order.

"They're all good," Neji said seeing the girl have difficulty in making a decision.

"…"

After a moment, Neji sighed.

"Do you want me to order for you?"

Suta closed the menu and sat back. _Okay then…a simple 'yes' would suffice…_he thought. He placed their orders and sat in silence for a moment. Suta was glancing out of the window while Neji was trying to think of a way to get this little girl to talk to him. But then something hit him…

"Do you think your mother would like to come here?"

Suta looked at him; he repeated himself.

"Yes."

Neji blinked. She said it so softly that he almost missed it. Mentally giving himself a pat on the back, the dumplings arrived. They sat in silence and ate. There had to be something else he could talk about with this little girl, he thought.

"I used to be good friends with your dad."

Suta glanced up before returning to her dumplings.

"We were on the same track team. I introduced him to your mother."

"…"

Neji clenched his jaw. He wasn't getting much of a reaction, but he knew she was listening. So he continued about different stories of his high school life with her father. He spoke about all the stupid stunts they pulled and all of the trouble they got into (and the amount of time the Hyuga had to get them out of some trouble. He left out some details thought for the innocent ears). The raven haired little girl hummed to herself as she listened. These were stories she hasn't heard these stories before. So the Hyuga went on about his high school days. When they were finished eating, he led her back out to the car and opened the door after paying.

"I want Ice cream." She said.

Neji whirled around in his chair.

"Hm?"

"I said; I want Ice cream." Suta repeated in the same tone.

_If you get lucky, she'll ask for ice cream._

Neji nodded and pulled out of the parking spot. There was one ice cream place he knew of that made their own frosty treat from scratch. After finding a parking spot, he led the little girl inside and her face was immediately glued to the glass displays. Neji order himself a simple vanilla bean cone with rainbow sprinkles. Suta snorted, not impressed by his choice of ice cream. The little ravenette ordered a mint chocolate chip cup with mochi, chocolate flakes, strawberry boba, and whipped cream. Neji sweat dropped as he watched the little girl eat it all. Chuckling to himself, he guessed that there was no way Suta can't be Tenten's daughter. The ride back to the home was still silent, but comfortable. Neji felt as though he broke the ice with this little girl. He parked a block away and opened the door for Suta. She held Mei-Rei in one hand, and grabbed the doctor's hand with the other. Neji almost paused. A smirk soon grew on his face as they approached the door to the Hua's apartment building. Tenten rang them upstairs.

"How was it?" Tenten asked as they approached the door.

The brunette glanced down and noticed that her daughter was holding hands with the Hyuga. Neji shrugged.

"It was an eventful day," Neji replied with a shrug.

"I can see that," Tenten chuckled. "Alright, time to say good bye, Suta."

Suta looked up at Neji briefly before looking at her mother.

"Aren't you gonna say good bye?" The little girl asked.

"Of course," her mother replied cocking an eyebrow.

"Then why don't you kiss him goodbye?"

The two adults looked at each other.

Wide eyed.


End file.
